


And we are a family

by urenogoodtomedead



Category: The Boys (Comics), The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Diapers, F/M, Forced Feeding, Forced Infantilism, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Post-Season/Series 01, Spanking, forced age play, forced diaper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urenogoodtomedead/pseuds/urenogoodtomedead
Summary: Homelander always gets what he wants and what he wants is a family.





	And we are a family

"And we are a family" Homelander say with a smile, he was proud, he was happy, "I'll tell you everything, son." Calling someone a son made him feel more different, more happy "But first I have to talk with mommy, so why don't you two boys go inside? While we adults talk?" And his son did that, the kid nodded and he was visibly polite and goes back inside the house, he really wanted to know more about his father, but he wanted to obey, he wanted to make sure his father knew he was a good son and would never leave him.

Butcher didn't pay attention to what Homelander was talking after all he just looked at Becca, Becca was alive all this time and never told him? Had she abandoned him? She just left? Why she never found a way to tell him she was still alive? Butcher had so many questions so he forced himself to get up, his body was hurting for some reason and he moved toward Becca "Becca?" He repeated still not believing what he saw, maybe he had died "Be--"

"I asked you to go inside." Homelander repeated, interrupting Butcher and positioning himself between Butcher and Becca.

"Get out of my way, you cunt!" Butcher wouldn't allow anyone to come between him and Becca now, he wanted his answers, he wanted to know everything that was going on and he wasn't afraid of Homelander, he wasn't afraid of anyone, not even death and that made Butcher probably make his own first mistake in the last twenty minutes, he punched Homelander's face that stopped smiling, the super man's face didn't even seem to move against Butcher's fist and the only one in pain was Butcher, he held his fist in pain, growling and trying to show that he wouldn't bow his head, but then Homelander moved and Butcher's vision starts to went black again.

"We can finally talk." It was the last thing Billy listened before he lost consciousness.

* * *

* * *

When Butcher was beginning to regain consciousness much was on his mind, the first thing that happened was him noticing that he was in a bedroom, the second was to try to realize if everything that happened wasn't a dream, if everything was really true, if Becca really was alive and it wasn't just another dream, and then slowly everything that was happening was coming back to Butcher's mind so now he knew he had to get up fast and go after Becca again, but so much had happened that his body was heavier than usual, Billy rubbed his face and then finally stood up stepping forward, he needed to see Becca! But as soon as he started walking he noticed something different, it was as if his underwear wasn't the same and it caught his attention, it made Butcher look down immediately seeing that he was in another outfit, he ran his hand over the outfit and tilted his eyebrows, confused, he couldn't believe what he was wearing! He can't believe he's wearing a onesie that resembled Homelander's colors

"What the fuck !?" He mumbled still not believing what he was seeing, but the worst part was the feel of his new underneath, it was thick and probably plastic, he began to trace the onesie with his own hand, noticing a waistband just below his belly button, he lower his hand further and then give the thick a squeeze so he finally understood but didn't want to believe it, he had a diaper on, someone had put on in a damn onesie and a damn fucking diaper, he immediately moved his hands to try to remove the onesie, but couldn't undo the damn buttons on his back, but he wouldn't give up "Holy fucking shit!" He growled louder, gripping the onesie's collar and starting to pull it, but as soon as he heard the material finally starting to tear the door open and Billy didn't have enough time to react, Homelander came into the room and smiled, that fucking smile made Billy even angrier.

"Hello buddy, oh, I see you're wakey wakey." Homelander spoke so calmly it was as if he were talking to a child.

"You're sick! Where is Becca?" It was his first concern. "Why am I in this ridiculous outfit, you damn sick cunt?" Butcher was moving towards Homelander, he couldn't lose ground now, he could be wearing a stupid outfit, he might be feeling humiliated and all, but he wasn't going to let Homelander win.

Homelander licked his lips visibly not liking what he was hearing "You shouldn't talk to your new daddy like that, buddy, maybe you should spend time with your brother to learn how to behave."

"What are you talking about, you lunatic! Where's Becca?" He practically screamed, but Homelander wasn't having none of it, he just put his hands under Billy's arms and lifted him so easily, placing him sitting on his hip, one hand beneath Billy, holding him close to his body, and Butcher was hating it, he was starting to punch Homelander's chest and face but Homelander didn't even blink, Butcher was punching, biting and in the end Billy headbutted him but it only made Butcher feel a huge headache, but he wouldn't stop, he continued with his series of unsuccessful punches and bites until finally having to stop to catch his breath "Whe---where's be---becca?"

"She's making lunch, your big brother is helping." Homelander say as he carried Billy with him to the bed, sitting down with Billy on his lap "Now that you're finally calm I think we can tal--" And that just made Butcher punch Homelander in the face again "Billy Butcher, I'm losing my temper and you won't want to see what will happen if I get mad." And then an idea came to his mind "You don't want anything to happen to Becca right?" And that phrase had the reaction he wanted, he could feel and see the way Billy reacted, Butcher didn't want Becca to be hurt because of him "So be a good boy and listen to me."

"..." Billy just twisted his lips but nodded.

"Good!" The super spoke, smiling again "You know when I saw you I just loved the way you were trying to get revenge for your wife, most men would have just moved on, but you don't, and let's not forget how you faced me!! I couldn't feel any fear coming from you, I could feel the adrenaline making your heart beat faster, but no fear, you're the first human not to feel fear when facing me! I loved it, so I concluded that you're an important part of this family. "

"Family? You-"

"I'm still talking." Bully just growled but fell silent again, he would do it for Becca. "As I was saying, I first thought of you as an uncle to my son, but slowly I just noticed your irresponsible actions the way you tried to be kill yourself, the way you disobeyed me! Childish and irresponsible, so I thought maybe a brother to my dearest son, but ... I finally decided on you being the younger brother, it's so much easier to ask my son to stay look after you, it's much easier for me to keep an eye on you. "

"You insane cunt."

"I'll teach you education, how to talk to adults, how to be a good boy, so starting from scratch is the only option, if you try to run away I'll break all of Becca's bones, if you try to call someone, get help, anything that might piss me off I'll break her in front of you, do you understand me? "

"..."

"YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"YES, I UNDERSTAND YOU FUCKING CUNT!"

"Yes, daddy."

"No, I won't say that."

"Say it or I'll break Becca's wrist right now."

"...Yes dad...daddy." It was for Becca.

"It wasn't that hard, was it? Well, let's go downstairs our lunch is waiting for us, buddy." And with that Homelander got out of bed, carrying Butcher out of the room.


End file.
